Solve for $n$ : $n - 8 = 18$
Solution: Add $8$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ n - 8 &=& 18 \\ \\ {+8} && {+8} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-8 + n} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{18} \\ n &=& 18 {+ 8} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = 26$